


Bound by Binding Ties

by Doodledore



Series: Bound [1]
Category: The Covenant (2006), Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Angst, Crossover, F/M, Multi, Out of Character, Witch Bella, bella has a twin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2018-12-14 22:32:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11792844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doodledore/pseuds/Doodledore
Summary: Twin sisters Isabella and Selene Swan are gifted girls working for some very influential people. When they are suddenly told they need to more from Forks to Ipswich they don't realize how much things are going to change.Cross posted on FF net under DoodledoreCurrently being revised for Camp NaNo and easier reading





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series or The Covenant.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prologue, a sneak peek to when the story actually becomes a crossover.

 

' _Thoughts_ '

_'Selene's thought speech'_

_ 'Bella's thought speech'_

"Spoken words"

"Selene"

"Bella"

"Twin Speak"

* * *

Prologue

 _June 9, 2005, Saturday Afternoon_  
  
_Swan Residence – Forks, WA_

Charlie's POV

Sitting in the kitchen, reading today's newspaper, I hear the front door slam closed. Looking up, I see 'Lenie and Bells in the doorway with tears running down their faces. Concerned, I ask them, "What wrong? Is everything alright?"

"We need to talk to you..." Bella starts. "...can we go into the living room?" Selene finishes her twin's sentence, like always.

"Of course." Once we were on the couch, me between my girls, I ran my hands through their straight brown hair in an effort to calm them down. "Now what is it you two want to talk about?"

After a glace in each other's eyes Selene starts to speak, "You know how when you asked who we worked for, we only said it was classified and that they were very influential people?"

At my nod Bells says, "Well, we just talked to them and they want us to go somewhere, but we told them we would not go without you," Selene finishes. "And that the only way you would understand why we need to go, and agree to it, would be for you to be let in on the secret."

Noticing them start to fidget, and feeling their worry filter over our bond I ask, "Does this mean I'll finally find out what you've been hiding? And what does this have to do with you two being so upset?" Feeling Selene take a deep breath, I turn to her.

"You know how Billy and Jake don't like to be near the Cullens and won't let them near the Reservation without one of us with them, and how whenever you ask them why they always say it has to do with the legends and won't say another word until the subject is changed?" I nod to my youngest. "Do you remember what the legends are?"

Thinking back to my childhood, I recall Billy telling me (my family has always been honorary members of the tribe) that they were descendants of wolves, making them were-wolves, and that their mortal enemies were the cold-ones: vampires. "Yeah, Billy told me them when we were kids, but they are just silly old superstitions."  _'I may have believed him then but we were kids, that stuff can't be true.'_  "But there's no way that the tribe can turn into wolves or that vampires exist." Looking at them, expecting them to agree, I can see by their faces that I'm wrong.

* * *

Selene's POV

_' This is going to be harder than we thought. Of course it is, and we've barely even started.' _

"They're real? Vampires and were-wolves are real?"  _' Wow, he looks...Freaked out? Yeah, freaked out works._'

"Yes, and you know quite a few vampires."

"Who do I know that are vampires...?" ' _He's figuring it out.'_

"Wait, the Cullens are vampires!" Turning to me, "You're dating a vampire and you didn't tell me!"

_' I can see how scared he is, even though he isn't showing it. We need to calm him down, he probably thinks that they're going to kill us.'_

Holding him, "Daddy they are not going to hurt us. They don't hurt humans, in fact; Carlisle does all he can to save them, they only hunt animals. And we wanted to tell you for years, but we weren't allowed to."

"Years! Just how long have you two known about this? What else aren't you telling me?"

_' Well I told you it would come to this. Yes, you did, but this is going to take a while to explain.Not to mention the fact that we have to tell the Cullens as well. Yeah, the pack already knows most of it so we don't really need to tell them. '_

"Can we either call the Cullens over here or go to their home?It would be a lot easier to explain with their help, and we need to tell them some things as well." Giving our Dad our biggest puppy dog eyes, we could tell he was going to agree.

"Fine, call them. And it would probably be easier for us to go over there," he sighed out caving to our pleading faces. "But if they hurt any of us they're dead and you're both grounded for life. And you will be telling me more about them and were-wolves."

"Yes Daddy, we understand," we chimed. "We will tell you about them after Selene calls the Cullens. I'll be right back."

Going into the kitchen, I grabbed the phone and dialed the Cullen's house number and, after a few rings, Esme answered, " _Hello, this is Esme, how may I help you_?"

"Hi Esme, its Selene, is everyone at the house?"

" _Rose and Emmett are on their way home, but everyone else is here. Why, do you need something?_ "

"Yes, is it all right if we, Izy, Charlie, and I, come over in, say, half an hour? There are a few things we need to talk you all about."

" _Of course, dear. I'll start making a few snacks for you three. Would you like Jasper to come and drive you_?"

"No, he can stay, I'll drive, but I would like him to explain the situation to you all. He knows what we need to discuss and why."

After a pause, " _He said he will_."

"Good, um... I know you might panic at first but let him explain. We will be there as soon as we finish telling Charlie a few things, okay?"

_"Alright dear, see you soon."_

"Bye Esme." After the line disconnected, I hung up the phone and went back to the living room.

"Okay, they said we could go over, Jasper is explaining the situation to them." I told them as I sat back on the couch.

"Good. What do you want to know Dad?"

"How true are the vampire and were-wolf myths?"

"It depends, the vampire ones are only partially true, but the were-wolf ones are more accurate. However, the tribe is not really were-wolves; they are shape-shifters who just take the form of a wolf."

Sighing and looking confused, "Explain."

"Most vampires have red eyes, but, as you now know, some have gold eyes. This is based on their diet; vampires with red eyes drink human blood while vampires with gold eyes only drink animal blood. The ones that feed on humans are only marginally stronger and faster, and don't keep much company, normally staying in groups with 1 to 3 of them, rarely more. Animal drinking vampires are an anomaly; there are only two known groups of them in the world: the Cullens and their so-called cousins in Denali, Alaska. They can be in such large groups because the animal blood slightly dulls their instincts, allowing them to form strong familial connections and not just the mate bond.

"All vampires are cold to the touch with incredibly hard skin. They are super strong and fast, able to turn diamonds to dust with little effort and able to run from here to Canada in minutes. They can't sleep or eat human food; if they do eat some they need to puke it up. They can see, hear, and smell things a mile away like it is right next to them. Sadly, all vampires always feel a small amount of pain, their throats feel like they are on fire when they are thirsty and that dims, but never goes away completely.

"Some vampires have gifts, anything from seeing the future to being able to find anyone no matter where they are in the world. Jasper, Alice, and Edward are the only Cullens with abilities. Edward can read minds. Jasper can feel the emotions of others and be able to alter them at his will. Alice can see different possible futures, based on the choices people make.

"The pack, the members of the tribe that can phase into wolves, are similar yet completely different. You know that they eat a ridiculous amount of food; this is because they have a very high temperature, about 108 degrees.  They can run just as fast as vampires and are as strong. They are able to tear through vampire skin with their teeth. We are not sure if they want us to tell you more, but we are sure you can ask Billy next time you see him."

"This is weird; I never would have thought that this was real. But does this mean that Edward has read my mind and that Jasper has made me feel things that I didn't want to?"

"From what we know, Edward can only get bits and pieces from all three of us. We have been able to open our minds to him and keep him out. We think that you have done the same thing unconsciously because there are times when he wasn't able to hear your thoughts at all. And Jasper isn't like that; he normally just calms people down in really stressful situations so no one gets hurt. He doesn't use his powers for personal gain. The only times he has used his power in a negative way was when he was protecting himself and his family."

"Alright then, I think I'm good for now, let's go."

Dad grabbed the keys to Izy's and my car while saying, "We'll take your car but I'll drive." With that said we got into the dark blue VW Bug that we got when we were sixteen and headed to the Cullen's house. We drove out of Forks, and then miles later turned onto the unmarked and barely visible unpaved road that was the Cullen's driveway. When we reached the soft-white three-story building, we exited the car and walked up the porch that surrounded the house.

Seconds after knocking on the door, Carlisle answered with a smile, "Hello girls, Chief Swan, why don't you three come in." ' _I have to say it again, Carlisle is a brilliant actor.  I agree, if you and I couldn't see the stress and worry around him it would easy to believe that he's perfectly calm.'_ We walked past Edward's grand piano, and to the seating area, where Emmett and Rose were sitting together on the love seat. Edward was sitting in one of the chairs with Alice on his lap. Esme was sitting on another chair with Carlisle going to stand behind her, putting his hand on her shoulder. While Izy dragged our Dad to the couch, him on the left side and her in the middle, Jasper came over to talk to me.

Wrapping his arms around me and putting his face in my hair he asks, "How did it go?"

Stepping back and arching my brow I said, "I would ask the same of you but," glancing around "I can see the answer to that, and I imagine you can feel your own answer."

Smirking, "That may be true, but I wouldn't be a gentleman if I didn't ask, would I?"

Shaking my head and dragging him over to the couch, I pushed him so he sat down next to my twin then planted myself in his lap.

Noticing that all eyes were on us, Izy and I glanced at each other and, with a sigh, she starts, "Well, what do you want to know?" This had everyone talking at once.

"Why did you tell him?" Edward.

"How long have you known?" Dad.

"Does this mean we have to start high school again," Rosalie.

' _Well what do we start with? Well, Daddy needs to know that Jazz was the one who saved me, so why don't we start with before I was kidnapped? Maybe we can start with mom leaving Forks?'_

Nodding, she said, "Let's start at the beginning."

 


	2. Returning Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story starts with the twins moving back home. Old friends get reacquainted and plans are made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series or The Covenant.
> 
> To make life easier and things make sense with what I previously wrote, even though this takes place when Twilight happened, the pack is that of New Moon (Sam, Jake, Jared, Paul, Quil, and Embry. Leah may or may not be added later).

' _Thoughts_ '

_' Selene's thought speech' _

_ 'Bella's thought speech' _

"Spoken words"

"Selene"

"Bella"

"Twin Speak"

* * *

Chapter 1

_August 25, 2004_

_Phoenix, Arizona_

Twins POV

"Oh, I'm going to miss you girls!" Our mom is easily excitable and emotional, especially when we go on trips. But our past trips only lasted a few days when we went to Italy, or a few months over summer vacation to see our Dad.

Giving her hugs, "We'll miss you too Mom¸ but we aren't leaving for a few more days. And you can call and email us any time."

"I know girls, but this is much bigger than your summer trips to see you dad or your trips to Italy. This time you'll be staying there for good."

"We know Mom. But it's not like we're really leaving home, there's still a few more years for that."

She gives us a look, "Don't remind me. Do you have everything you'll need? What about your car?"

"Yeah, most of our clothes are staying since we can't wear them in Forks. And we told you the other day that someone was coming for it tomorrow and that you can drive us to the airport if you want."

"Oh, right. You said it would be at the airport for you in Port Angeles, right? So that your dad doesn't have to use the cruiser to get you?"

"Right. There's no need to worry. Why don't we go out to dinner tonight, as a going away party?"

"Sure! I'll grab my purse!"

With a sigh, we get ready. It's not that we don't love our mom, but she worries a lot for someone so scatter brained. And it doesn't help that we have to hide so much from her, she doesn't even know why we visit Italy. We've grown up fast, and she doesn't understand us as much as Dad does. But it's just a few more days until we're back with him and the pack, and can see the Cullens again after so many years.

* * *

_September 1, 2004, Afternoon_

_US 101 West Highway_

Bella's POV

After a long flight, both of us were tired and cramped, but we still had a long drive ahead of us. Luckily, it gave us a chance to get some work done before we arrived home.

' _Why don't you call dad and tell him where we are, then we might as well check up with the Volturi.  Good plan, better to do it now than have to tonight when we just want to sleep.'_

Lenie grabbed her cell and put it on speaker before dialing Dad's house number. Luckily, he picked up quickly.  _"Is that you girls? You safe?"_

"Yeah Dad, it's us and we're fine. We're on the 101 headed your way. We just wanted to check in and make sure everything was okay and if you needed us to stop anywhere on the way there."

" _I'm glad you girls are safe. And everything is fine, I thought we could order a couple of pizzas when you got here. Give you to a chance to relax. But Billy was hoping you two would go down to the Res in a few days, even though he'll see you on your birthday."_

"Sounds like a plan, and we could go down tomorrow while you're at work. We were going to go out anyway to grab a few things, might as well stop by to see him then."

" _Okay, you girls stay safe, I'll see you soon. Bye."_

"Bye Dad."

' _Should I call Demetri directly? He is one of the ones that's coming here. And he probably already knows where we are.  Might as well, the Elders already know what they need to, only he and Felix should be coming, and we haven't told them when yet.'_

We both take a deep breath before she dials. Regardless of how well we know them, we are still human and the Volturi have the power to change that at a drop of a hat, something we want to hold off as long as possible. Unfortunately, vampires tend to answer much faster than humans, especially when they know who's calling.

" _Hello girls, glad to see you landed safely, I assume you are calling about your equipment."_

"Hello Demetri, and yes we are. Our father knows that you will be stopping by for our birthday, and we figured it was best to bring it to the party on the 11th. The party starts at one, and we assume both the Cullens and members of the Pack will be there, as well as some humans. But we don't plan on telling them who, exactly, we work for."

Chuckling,  _"Going for the element of surprise?"_

"You know us, it's far more fun that way. And it gives us more time without suspicious questions."

" _We'll bring the equipment then, someone has already disposed of your old things, it was getting out of date anyway. You'll be getting upgraded laptops and software. We also have a few surprises for you both, you'll have to wait to see them. If that's all, I must be going."_

"Yes, that was all for now, anything else can wait. We'll see you soon. Bye."

" _Bye girls."_

' _So now all we have to do is find the Cullens and tell them we remember them and get the Pack to agree to not cause shit at our party.  Should be a piece of cake.'_

We have a busy few weeks ahead of us alright, but I'm sure we'll get through it.

_~A short time later~_

Finally, we pulled up to the house, and we could see our dad coming out the door to help us bring in our stuff.

"There's my girls," he says with a huge smile on his face. "Let's get your stuff inside. While you both settle in, I'll order the pizza. Extra cheese?"

"You know it. And thanks for the help." We reply as we grab a bag each and head for the side door.

Luckily, with the funds from our work, we were able to have the basement finished and remodeled years ago. The door on the side of the house leads to the basement, and our bedrooms, making it much easier to move stuff in. The door opens into the family game room, which has a small workout area at the far wall. Both of our bedrooms are on the right, mine closer to the door since Lenie is too nervous sleeping that close to it, even with it locked and in such a small town. Both bedrooms have a small window, but they are left locked unless someone is in the room and awake. Since we're twins and we usually share clothes, we had a closet made between our rooms that opens from both sides. We even convinced Dad to have a full bathroom installed down here between our rooms and closet, which made it only accessible from our bedrooms. What teen girl wouldn't love to have her own private bathroom? (A/N: Based off the house in the movies, the basement is only half underground because of the garage.)

We didn't have much with us, all things considered. Mostly mementos and a few outfits. Clothes for Arizona aren't warm enough for Forks, and our rooms had been set up years ago for our summer visits. We do plan on getting some warmer outfits when we go shopping tomorrow, although groceries are more important. We love our dad, but the man can't cook at all.

We just managed to set up the bathroom for Lenie's nightly shower and my morning ones when the food arrived.

* * *

_The Next Morning_

Selene's POV

Izy and I woke up pretty late, but that makes sense after yesterday. Our dad already left for work, but we were sitting in the kitchen eating some bagels and drinking tea. Twin or not, it baffles me that Izy can wake up, shower, and get dressed before breakfast. I'm still in pajamas, but thankfully the tea has caffeine. Better yet, we get to start school a week and a half late "to adjust".

"Once you're actually awake, get dressed. We said we'd go visit Uncle Billy today. And we have to convince the Pack to be civil if they want to show up. And we need to go grocery shopping once everything is said and done. Yeah, I know. Just give me 20 more minutes and I'll be ready. If you want to clean up breakfast now, I can meet you in the car. Will do."

Reluctantly, I down the rest of my lukewarm tea and head downstairs to get dressed. I throw on a t-shirt and a pair of capris while running a brush through my hair, then throw it up in a mess bun. I grab a pair of flats from the closet and my purse before heading out the basement door. Once in the car, Izy backs out and off to the Res we go.

_A short time later…_

Pulling up to the driveway to Uncle Billy's house, we can tell that he has guests over, including some of the Pack.  _' Wait, is that Jake? It looks like it, I wonder when he shifted?'_

Walking out back, we see Uncle Billy in his wheelchair, Sam, Quil, Embry, and Jake.

"Hey guys! Wow Jake, you've certainly changed since we saw you last."

Running over to give us hugs, "A whole year can do that to a person."

"Right. Cause turning into a wolf has nothing to do with it."

"Wait how do you know about that?"

"We can see it. All the wolves have the same green spot in their aura. We haven't seen in on anyone else and we know it's possible that you could have shifted. Add that to the psychical changes, it's pretty obvious."

Billy wheeled over, chuckling, "The girls are good. Despite their other associations."

"Speaking of those. We wanted to let you guys know that it highly likely that the Cullens will show up to our birthday party. And since our dad is still in the dark about the supernatural, we wanted to make sure anyone that shows up is civil to one another. The Cullens will be getting the same talk too, so that everyone knows not to cause a scene in front of humans. Especially since some people from work our coming by."

"As long as no vampires start anything," Sam starts, "then there shouldn't be any problems. You've told us they don't intend to hurt people, but accidents can still happen."

"Was there anything else you guys wanted to talk about? Or should we just hang out and catch up before the party next week?"

"That should be all girls. But come sit down and eat. I want to know what my nieces have been up too."

Sitting down, we start catching up. We can stay for a few more hours before shopping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive criticism and suggestions are welcome!  
> https://floorplanner.com/projects/51712960-swan-house/#details - house floorplans for the swan house


	3. Birthday Bash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella and Selene celebrate their birthday!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series or The Covenant.

 

_'Thoughts'_

_' Selene's thought speech'_

_' Bella's thought speech'_

"Spoken words"

"Selene"

"Bella"

"Twin Speak"

* * *

 

Previously…

The Twins move back to Forks and convince the pack to be civil to the vampires at their birthday party.

* * *

 

Chapter 2

_September 11, 2004, Early Saturday Morning_

_Swan House - Forks, WA_

Selene's POV

Waking up in our beds after a good night's sleep, we quickly got up and went into the bathroom that was between our rooms. We soon started our morning routine, we took turns using the facilities, and Izy hopped into the shower. As it was a big day, we decided to dress alike in order to confuse people. We don't do it often, but it's still fun, even if most of the people coming over today can tell us apart by scent (party poopers). We chose tight fitting dark blue jeans, a tight white one-shoulder shirt, a black leather jacket, and black flats. We also put on a matching amethyst jewelry set. With our hair in gentle waves and a bit of natural toned make-up, we look rather cute and ready for a family party.

Walking up stairs and into the kitchen, we see Daddy eating some Cinnamon Toast Crunch. Pouring some into bowls for us, and putting some chocolate milk on top, we sit down and start to eat. Daddy looks up and smiles at us, "Hello girls, don't you two look nice today."

"Well, we are having a birthday party today out back, and a lot of people are coming."

"That's right, it's at 1. Remind me, who's coming?"

"The Cullens, the Blacks with other members of the tribe are coming for sure. A few people we work with might stop by to set us up for working here."

"Who do you girls work for again?"

"Some people in government, we are really not supposed to tell anyone."

"Why not?"

"Because it is part of our contract and it's classified."

Nodding and a little put out, "As long as you don't hurt anyone I won't ask any more questions."

Smiling and hugging him we say, "Thank you Dad, we love you."

"I love you too, girls. Now why don't you to start setting up and I'll go out and pick up a few snacks and a cake for the party."

Getting up and cleaning up breakfast we head out back and start to set up the table. The Cullens are kind enough to be bringing a bunch of chairs over before the party starts, so everyone has a place to sit.

_Time skip to 1 o'clock._

It was a nice day for a party; the sun wasn't out but it wasn't raining either. The picnic table was covered in food, there was enough room for everybody, and there was a small table for gifts. All seven of the Cullens were already here and we knew that the Blacks were on their way. Dad was coming out the back door just as we heard two trucks pull up out front. Going around we saw more people than expected, Uncle Billy, Jake, Quil, Embry, Jared, and surprisingly Sam. 

Once Billy was in his chair and coming towards us, he said with apology clear on his face and in his voice, "Sorry if we were a bit late, but you know how hard it is to get this many boys ready." We understood that Sam wanted as many wolves here as he could, without appearing too threatening.

"It's okay, we were just getting started." We introduced everyone to each other. When the Cullens were introduced to the Pack we could tell that everyone was tense, ready to fight should the need arise. Which hopefully won't happen.

After everyone calmed down the party started, the vampires appeared to eat enough to convince Charlie they were human. What they didn't eat the wolves took care of. About five minutes before we were going to bring out the cake a car pulled up and out came three vampires. As soon as they got outback all of our guests eyes widened, the vampires because of who the newcomers were, the Pack because of they were surrounded by even more vampires, and Dad because of the Guard members appearances.

Even we were a little surprised. We had expected Demetri, and had guessed that Felix would be, but we were surprised that Heidi was also here.

All three were dressed up in the clothes of the times, Felix and Demetri were wearing sunglasses that hid their red eyes from those with normal eyesight, while Heidi was wearing her blue contacts, making her eyes appear purple like the always did when she worked. Both Heidi and Demetri were carrying a number of boxes.

Felix came running toward us at a human pace and gave us a group hug. But he suddenly backed away and we could tell he was scared. Turning around we saw Jasper with his eyes black (It amused us how much Jasper could scare people, even the Volturi were afraid of the God of War), before he closed them and calmed himself down.

I whispered so, only those with advanced hearing could understand, "Someone take my Dad to get the cake, distract him until one of us says to bring him out." Jasper volunteered, which was odd, considering he just growled at Felix. Once they went inside, we turned back to the Guard members.

Briefly bowing our heads to them, "While we assumed that Felix and Demetri were coming, we're surprised that you came Heidi."

"Demetri is my mate, I can go where ever I want with him." She said a bit frostily.

"Of course, we did not mean any offense, you're just as welcome as he is."

Demetri, sensing a fight, "We have your new supplies for work, where do you want them?"

 _' We should put it in a similar place we had it in Phoenix, I'll bring him down and set it up'.'_ "Follow me, Demetri, I'll show you where to put everything." Both he and Heidi put down some of the boxes they carried, while bringing a five of them inside.

Once they came back, we told Jasper that they could come back out. When he did, Felix said, "There is just one more thing we need to do before we leave." Seeing Heidi near the remaining boxes, we guessed what that was. "The brothers and a few members of the Guard got you both gifts. They wish to... know what your reactions were." We knew he was trying to say that Aro wanted to see our reactions without telling those out of the loop.

The two of us sat down at the head of the picnic table that was cleared off and Heidi placed a box in front of each of us. We each received a gift from the twins, the three vampires standing before us, the wives *insert eyebrow raise*, and each of the brothers.

From the twins, we each got four pairs of shoes, all in different styles. Two red pairs for me, two blue pairs for Izy, and a white and a black for both of us. Demetri, Felix, and Heidi, being the perverts they are, got us two corsets each with matching lingerie(which we did not pull out of the boxes), Izy's blue and black, mine red and black. One set had solid color with black over the seams and edges. The other set was black lace with glossy, colored designs and accents.

The wives had two boxes for us, one was brought downstairs earlier and the other was here, but they had written us a note, which we read first:

_Please open the larger box when you two are alone. It contains something very special. We know these suit your tastes and, as far as we know, the tastes of one of your mates. There is another note inside the box telling you what we intended them to be used for. We may have only met you twice, on your few summer trips to the city, but we feel like we know you well. You two are so kind and insightful, you belong in this world even if you were not born to it. Our husbands and Marcus will tell you more, but know that we completely agree with them._

_Feel free to open the smaller boxes whenever you like. The contents go with our other gifts but may be used elsewhere._

_Sincerely,_

_Sulpicia and Athenodora_

The small boxes contained jewelry sets, Izy's were diamonds and sapphires, while mine were diamonds and anthill garnets.

The brothers wrote a note as well, it said:

_Girls, we know that these gifts may seem over the top, especially for people of this time but we feel like you deserve them. There is one for each of you from each of us. At the very least, you will use them the next time you visit us in Italy._

_We know you already possess the Volturi crest and feel like it is time you officially join the Guard, even though you are not yet turned. You know by now how the system of colors works and we feel that the one we have given you adequately describes your station. The other members of the Guard are not too pleased with our decision, but we are the rulers here. The next time you visit we will tell you why we chose as we did and, hopefully, you will have learned some of the reasons why before then._

_Enjoy your gifts,_

_Aro, Caius, and Marcus_

The first gifts were with the ones from their wives, so we had to open them later. The other gifts they spoke of were the robes that all Volturi members wear, but ours were only a shade lighter than those of the Elders and their wives.

We could hear the vampires gasp all around us when the robes were pulled out, it was clear that the three Guard members were unaware of the color of our robes before then. The Cullens were full of mixed reactions. _' Does this mean what I think it means? You mean how we now rank above all of the Guard save Renata? Yes, that. Why would they do that? Bribery? I don't know but look at the others, Felix, Demetri, and Heidi are jealous. Jasper is conflicted, he wants to be proud but he is suspicious of their motives, the same with most of the Cullens, although Carlisle looks impressed as well. The wolves are pissed, even though they're not sure what's happening. Everyone is curious though, they want to know what this means. You mean that, technically, we can order around the Guard? Probably, but we won't be telling them that.'_

Starting to tear up a little, "Please, tell them we greatly appreciate these gifts despite their extravagance. And that we are honored that they wish to make this official and that we agree, but we will need to talk to them personally very soon. Thank you so much all of you."

"You're welcome," Felix said. "May we stay for a while?" _' He is asking instead of just staying, like he already knew that we would rank above him. They didn't know just how much above them, that certainly is clear.'_

"Of course, please, make yourselves comfortable." And at a lower volume, "Don't cause any trouble."

With that said, they sat down and our tears were wiped away. We soon got started on the cake. We wanted to see Felix try eating cake, but all three Guard members declined some when offered.

After everyone ate, we sat back down for the rest of the gifts. When Jasper gave us our gifts he said in a voice low enough that Charlie and Billy couldn't hear, "I don't doubt the fact that you two already know how we are connected. Bella is already like a sister to me, and Selene... well, you already know that you are my mate. I know that the crest you are wearing has the Volturi's venom in it for your protection, but I want to give you something that will, not only protects you from those from the South, but will show everyone that I consider you both Whitlocks, a part of _my_ coven, and my family." With that he put a delicate chain bracelet with the Whitlock crest around Izy's wrist. As he put my new locket with his crest around my neck, he whispered in my ear, "On your birthday after school I'm bringing you somewhere for our first date." He then kissed the top of my head.

Alice and Rosalie gave us a bunch of clothes and lingerie, saying that we didn't have enough clothes for this climate, saving us from doing that clothes shopping we never got around to last weekend. Knowing we have decent laptops, Emmett got us a few online PC games, we could tell he couldn't wait to kick our asses in them, not like that would happen. Edward gave us a few classic books that we didn't own. While Esme got us a bunch of art supplies, knowing we wanted to redecorate our rooms soon.

Carlisle gave us something similar to Jasper's gift but his contained the Cullen crest. He gave us both bracelets with removable watches, knowing that we had enough necklaces we had to wear everyday and that our watches had recently broken. "You girls know that you are part of my family, but we thought we should make it more official."

We could tell the tribe was uncomfortable. First with the fact that they were outnumbered by vampires and second, that these vampires had a hell of a lot of money and weren't afraid to show it off. When it was their turn to give us our gifts, we walked over to them. "We are sorry you have to deal with all of them, if we could make it easier on you we would."

Uncle Billy, Sam, and Jacob looked at us, staring into our eyes. Uncle Billy sighed, "It's alright, but it would have been nice of you to warn us of how many were going to be here. But we can talk about that after, for now your gifts. The Swans have always been honorary members of our tribe and know our language, and so we decided to give you a book of the legends." The book was hand crafted and written in the Quileute language.

"Thank you, it looks wonderful and we can't wait until we get to read it."

Quil, Embry and Jared gave us each a large chest that was made from driftwood and was covered in various carvings, there was each member of the pack, the symbol that was on their arms, and many others. We had huge smiles on our faces, these had a lot of work put into them.

After the gifts, Jake pulled us aside to talk with him and Sam who said, "What is going on with you two? You are working for vampires, you never told us that. What did those cloaks mean? And what did he mean about Selene being his mate?"

"We can't tell you that right now. Tomorrow we will come down around noon to talk to all of you and explain. Can you wait until then without freaking out?"

"Fine but you will tell us."

"Alright, we plan on it."

After a little more socializing, the party ended. After a quick clean up and and a dinner of leftovers, we said goodnight to our dad and went downstairs to open our remaining presents. Demetri had set up our work laptops and private internet connection, and Izy had brought mine to my room. The remaining boxes were in Izy's room, so we sat on her bed to open them. When we did, we found a letter in each of them. The biggest box was from the wives:

_Girls two of these are quite old, while the others are more modern. We thought they would be perfect for your weddings. There are two for each of you: one for each of your weddings, and a corresponding dress for the other's. If you chose not to wear them for your ceremonies, we expect you to wear them when introducing your husbands to us._

_Enjoy,_

_Sulpicia and Athenodora_

Pulling away the tissue paper, we find four garment bags and four petticoats under them. Izy unzipped her first bag and found this beautiful blue ball gown. It was modern: sleeveless, but with a sting of fabric flowers going over the right shoulder and bejeweled vines coming up from the hem and down the torso. Opening the one labeled for my sister's wedding, there is a matching red dress. It is nearly identical, but mine has fewer gems so I don't (literally) outshine my sister.

_' These are perfect. I love the style and I hope they work for my hypothetical wedding. Well, if they don't you could use them for the reception, or just a huge party. True, but open yours, I want to see it.'_

Opening the one for my wedding I see a beautiful Civil War era gown. It's simple yet elegant: it is layered, with the bottom being white. Over that is a crimson layer with flowers and ruffles at the hem and sleeve edges and a silk ribbon around the waist. Izy's corresponding gown is also of the Civil War era. Hers is all blue with gold embroidery. ' _They're perfect. And Jasper would probably appreciate a wedding reflecting his time.  Yeah the wives chose well.'_

****

There were only three boxes left, one from each brother. We opened Caius' gift first; inside were two ball gowns, identical but for the colors. Aro's contained matching ballgowns as well. _' I'm starting to sense a theme here. And I feel like they're hinting at vampire balls. Wouldn't be surprised.'_

****

Marcus' boxes contained smaller boxes between the gowns, and was the only one of the three that contained a note:

****

_Girls, though you may be young and human, you have been through so much. Between our shared gift and our time together during your visits, I find myself thinking of you as daughters. I know that my late Didyme would have thought the same. As such, I have decided to gift you some of her old belongings._

****

_With Love,_

****

_Marcus_

****

Shocked, we slowly uncover the boxed contents. Inside were two ring that were centuries old. If I didn't know that vampires had handled them, I would have been too afraid of breaking them to touch them. _' We should probably call them. Now. Yeah, grab a phone.'_

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive criticism and/or suggestions are welcome.  
> You'll notice that the girls usually speak telepathically when they are alone together. This is partially due to habit, and part because they don't want risk being overheard.


	4. Explanations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins explain things to the Pack and the Cullens (separately of course).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series or The Covenant.

' _Thoughts'_

_' Selene's thought speech'_

_' Bella's thought speech'_

"Spoken words"

"Selene"

"Bella"

"Twin Speak"

* * *

_Previously…_

The girls get some interesting presents from vampires, and the pack is up in arms over it.

* * *

 

Chapter 3

_September 12, 2004_

_Black Home_

Twins POV

We arrived at Uncle Billy's and the whole Pack was there with him: Jacob, Sam, Jared, Paul, Quil, and Embry. They were all eating, but looked at us expectantly.

"Okay boys, what do you want to know?"

Sam, as the Pack leader, was the one who spoke, "The same questions I asked yesterday."

"Okay. We didn't tell you we were working with vampires, because we were not allowed to, even the Cullens didn't know until yesterday."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Uncle Billy, we told you how I was saved and that the leaders of the vampires had to talk to us. We only left out the part where they told us we might work for them in the future. We told the Cullens everything that we told you, nothing more. When we met a few days ago, they noticed that we were wearing the Volturi crest and they could smell the venom in them but they assumed that we were just still under their protection. They knew that people from work would drop by but not who they were. We were only just given permission to confirm it last night after everyone left."

"What did those robes mean?" Jake asked, curious and suspicious.

"They show rank, the three vampires that you saw normally wear them, but because they knew they were going to be interacting with humans, they just wore clothes the same shade of black as their robes. The darker the robes are the higher up you are, the more power you have. And before you ask, yes, they feed off of humans, no there is nothing we can do about it, and no, they did not hunt in this state."

"Fine. But why do you both work for them?"

"Because we don't have much of a choice, Sam. We still want to be human and the longer we work for them the longer we stay that way. Humans are forbidden to know of the supernatural world. The only ones that can are the human mates of those that are part of that world, and even they need to be turned (if it's possible with that species). I'm going to be a vampire regardless, but Izy has nothing holding her to this world, I don't count."

Quil looked sad, "What do you mean you are going to be a vampire regardless?"

"One, I know that vampires exist, the Volturi will not stand for that. And two, my mate is a vampire. Even though he is completely willing to keep me human, what is the point. He would stay the same age he is at and I would keep aging and eventually would die. And I've seen what happens to vampires that lose their mates. Jasper would either become nothing but a shell, go on a rampage, or he would kill himself and I can't let any of that happen to him."

Everyone was pissed. Sam had to speak out, "How do you know you are his mate, what does that mean? You know of the treaty we have with the Cullens, you know the details."

"You know that we can see auras and the connections people share. We've seen a lot of mate bonds over the years and they match the bond I have with Jasper. And Jasper himself knows instinctively. And it means that h can't intentionally cause me harm without harming himself.

"And you forget, we do know the exact details of the treaty: 'A Cullen cannot bite a human without retribution from the pack.' But there are a few loopholes there. One, Jasper has never been a Cullen, he has played the part as a Hale or he has been himself, Major Jasper Whitlock of the Confederate army, or the God of War of the vampire Southern Wars. The leaders of the vampire world are afraid of him, his own creator wanted to kill him before he tried to kill her. Do you really think that he wouldn't be able to kill you if you attacked him for turning Selene?"

Sam, even angrier, "What! What the hell are you two talking about!?"

"You never made a treaty with him even though he abides by the one Ephraim made with Carlisle. He was raised a different way than the Cullens, he fought in the Southern vampire wars for nearly a hundred years. He has fought vampires when they are newborns, when they are at their strongest, fastest, and most vicious. We know that you can see his scars, they cover all of him, and they were made by other vampires. He can protect me from all other vampires if necessary. All he wants is me safe and happy."

"But he, all of them, are monsters, they are not safe to be around!" Although Jake was the one that spoke, all of the gathered tribe looked like they agreed.

This really pisses us off, we stand up, glaring at them, "What the hell do you know about them? You say they are monsters, so are you! And don't even say that you only are part of the time! You were warming up to them before you knew we were working for some and that Selene was one's mate. Why don't you swallow your pride and try to get to know them before you start to tear them apart!"

Seeing how upset they have made us they grudgingly agree to try. As a council member, Billy speaks up, "We will think this over and we might set up a time and place where we can all try and get along."

"That's all we ask."

* * *

 

_Later in the car…_

Selene's POV

_' Should we go see the Cullens? They'll want an explanation too and we can give them more information than we gave the Pack. Might as well. Hopefully Alice can see us coming.'_

With that thought, my phone binged. Izy picked it up, as I was driving, "It's from Alice. She says she knew we might stop by, but now that we are, she'll gather everyone. Hopefully they take it well."

When we finally pull up, we can see them all gathering to the living room. We don't get a chance to knock on the door; Carlisle is already waiting for us. "Girls, please come in."

Once we're inside, we can hear Emmett cough, "You two stink, you been playing in a gutter?"

"We were with the Pack. We said we'd give them an explanation, and they are a lot more likely to act without thinking. The last thing we need is them flying off the handle and trying to hunt the Volturi. You, generally, are more controlled, and know what a foolish idea that is."

Cautious, Alice asked, "We didn't ask before; how do you know about them? Do you know why I can't see them?"

"As Uncle Billy mentioned, the Swans and Blacks have been friends for generations. We're honorary members of the tribe. When we were young we were told the legends. Once we knew the ones about the Cold Ones were real, we wondered if the legend of the pack and the treaty was too. On one of our trips we confronted Uncle Billy about it. When he said they were, we started thinking, as far as we knew, you were the only ones with yellow eyes, so we… _convinced_ him to tell us the names of those that signed the treaty.  Then we told him a very short version about what happened in California. The fact that you helped us, especially when Lenie was covered in blood, got him to respect you. For a while, we convinced the council and the pack to be civil. But yesterday screwed that up. But they did say they'd think things over and might be willing to meet with you all. But we have no idea why you can't see them."

Alice looked disappointed that we didn't have an answer for her. But the others looked a little impressed with what we managed with the Tribe.

Hearing our stomachs rumble, Esme looked over, "Would you girls like something to eat?"

"Actually, yes, would could do something small, please. We almost punched the wolves twice when we were explaining, we weren't about to steal their food when they were so angry."

Emmett grinned, "Only almost?

Izy snorted, "Unlike you, we'd probably end up breaking our hands trying. We know better not to start a fight we can't win. Six against two isn't the best odds, especially if they phased."

Jasper walked over to me, even though we smell like wet dog. "I don't like the idea of you being near angry wolves."

"I understand, but it had to be done. And Izy and I have been practicing. When we're together we can put up a shield, it's vampire proof so it should keep a wolf away until he gets his shit together. We can get it up pretty fast, and we can see when the wolves change a few seconds before they actually do."

Startled, Alice asks, "Vampire proof? You've tested it?"

Just then Esme, walked in with a few sandwiches and some water. I grab one while Izy answers, "Yes, we discovered it on our first trip to Volterra at 13. Mom wasn't very happy about us leaving, but we had a good cover story. Promises or not, we were nervous about being completely surrounded by people that wanted to have us as a snack."

Letting her eat, I continue, "When we were brought to the Elders, Felix walked in, but we only saw him suddenly appear. Somehow a shield appeared around us and no one could get in. Aro was delighted, but we were still scared. By the time we calmed down enough to try and drop the shield, we had basically passed out."

With a wry smile, "Nothing like waking up in an unknown room after passing out in a room full of hungry human eating vampires."

When I nodded the Cullens looked at us like we were insane, which was probably fair. After an unnecessary breath, Carlisle asked, "What were you doing in Volterra?"

We both sigh before, "You remember how we first met? You had called them."

"Yes, but Jasper and I had left the room, we don't know what you discussed."

"Basically, we convinced them to let us live, but under the condition that they checked up on us every year. And once we were old enough, we had to work for them, which meant that every other year we came to them, instead of being checked on. The longer we work for them, the longer we stay human. But even then, we only have until 25. Thankfully, they're power hungry enough to want us on their side willingly, considering we'd know if Chelsea used her gift on us."

"You two are crazy. You just admitted that you visit the Elders, and then you insult them."

"Edward, relax. We can shield our minds from you, and we can hide certain thoughts from Aro, considering he can't actually see Izy's mind, just the thoughts we share. And he knows it, but he also knows that we can see who he is better than most. He kind of finds it amusing when humans talk back to him, not that it happens often.  Hell, they know that the only reason Demetri can track us is because we let him. He tracks people's minds, not their scent like other trackers."

"But what do you to actually do, and why didn't you tell us before?"

"We're sorry Rose, we only got permission to tell you any details last night. Just because we can hide stuff from them doesn't change the fact that we have to follow their rules. But we still can't go into too much detail. Basically, we look for any evidence of vampires' existence in the human world. We look for any video that can lead to exposure. Those like you usually destroy any evidence, considering we haven't found any that feature you<./span>. But sometimes things get caught by highly encrypted government type people. And that we can get rid of for you."

"Wait. You've been watching us?" Edward says, looking at us with suspicion.

"Eh, technically? You don't leave much behind, and are really good at covering paper trails. So, we didn't find much, but it wasn't like we were stalking you. We really only kept track of which region you were in. Can you blame me for wanting to know where my mate might be? We've been waiting for you to come back to Forks, actually. We set up a program to alert us when your names registered here. It was the only place we knew we could meet you again. Usually the nomads are the problem, but even then, very few are stupid enough to intentionally expose themselves."

We can see them thinking this over, and know they're probably talking about it too fast and quite for us to hear. They're a less suspicious of us, but Rosalie looks more concerned.

"How are you okay with working with them? They kill humans and want to turn you or kill you. How are you okay with that?"

"We know that they kill humans, but that is your natural food source. We can't fault them for that just because we're their prey. And it's not as if they over eat. Humans kill each other all the time, a few more missing isn't going to decimate the population. And they're subtle, unlike some of the old covens of the south. And honestly, we're pretty lucky. Any other human would have been killed long ago."

Jasper stiffens when we mention the southern covens, "You know about the South?" We could tell he was really asking if we knew about his past.

"When we were little, you told us you were a soldier in the South. And part of our job is to monitor them in case they go too far again. We were told about them when we started working for the Volturi. But we don't think badly of you for being involved. You didn't have a choice in getting turned, and you did what you needed to in order to survive. A war is a war, you may have only volunteered for the first, but you didn't have a choice in the second. Honestly, I'm just happy you survived, you got out when you could and that's good enough for me."

"You didn't answer my question about being turned."

Izy and I looked at each other, _' What do we say? As much of the truth as possible.'_

"Honestly, it's a bit confusing, we feel each other's emotions and know the other's thoughts. I'm more reluctant, I don't want to lose my sister, but my instincts are telling me I shouldn't be turned. But I've gotten used to the idea. Even if I wasn't Jasper's mate, I feel like being turned is what I need to do, what I'm meant to do. But I agree with Izy, something is telling me she shouldn't be turned, even though I don't want to lose her. But we can also tell that Aro is hiding something, not that we know what. We've seen the worst of vampires, and knowing the damage we could do isn't exactly encouraging. Not to mention the change itself. But it is an informed decision and it's preferred over death. We still have time, even with the ultimatum, we have _at least_ another year. "

Rose looks a little relieved, "I just want to make sure you're not rushing into things you don't understand."

"We understand it fine, it's hard not to after knowing Jane. But it's hard to know what you're feeling when you have conflicting emotions from two different people rattling around in your head. Especially when you feel as if you're missing information about yourself."

Both Alice and Jasper mutter, "I hear that."

After more questions, some we couldn't answer, we decided to head back home. Our first day at Forks High was tomorrow. After which I had a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to point out mistakes or make suggestions!  
> I know that the Pack don't know what the girls do. This is intentional, they're more likely to lose it if they know. The Cullens only accept it because of the Volturi's laws.


	5. A Day of Firsts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls have their first day of school at Forks High. Selene and Jasper have their first date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series or The Covenant.  
> This chapter contains swearing and some ooey-gooeyness. I'm really bad at writing romance.

 

' _Thoughts_ '

_'Selene's thought speech ' _

_'Bella's thought speech' _

"Spoken words"

"Selene"

"Bella"

"Twin Speak"

* * *

_Previously…_

The girls explain their associations with vampires to the pack. The Cullens get a run down of their jobs, their knowledge, and the Volturi's ultimatum.

* * *

Chapter 4

_September 13, 2004- Early Morning_

_Swan Residence – Forks, WA_

Bella's POV

Today's our first day of school at Forks High, so we had to get up extra early. While that's no problem for me, my sister is a mess in the morning. As I step out of the shower, I wrap a towel around me and go into Lenie's room. As expected, she was out cold, "Selene, wake up, we have shit to do. And I need to know if we're gonna dress the same or not."

She groans, but rolls over and rubs her eyes. "We might as well, it'll keep people from hounding us about the other. And fuck with them a little. Right, might as well, it should keep people from asking us out right away. At least until we start hanging out with the Cullens and people know you're dating Jasper. It is a bit rude though. We'll only be rude if someone else is first, you know that. Polite, until someone does something idiotic. Or they're super creepy. That too. So, purple?" Looking through our closet, The chucks and ruffled blouses? And, braids? Yeah, I'll go eat while you get ready."

I dried my hair and got dressed, deciding on black flare jeans and the purple ruffles shirt with long sleeves and throwing the second set on Lenie's bed. While there aren't many on her arms, I know Selene wants to hide her scars. It's also the only way we look identical. After I finished my make-up, I went upstairs and braided Lenie's hair as she ate. Once she was done I sat down to eat and she braided my hair. Once finished, she went down stairs to get ready while I cleaned up breakfast. This routine was the norm, I always cleaned up breakfast, while my sister cleaned up dinner. When we ate lunch at home, we cleaned together. It allowed us both to do our share of the chores, while conserving our energy when tired.

By the time I was finished, Lenie was back upstairs, carrying our school bags. Heading out the front door, we grabbed our rain jackets and I grabbed our car keys off the table by the door. I went to the driver's side while my sister rode shotgun.

On the way to school, "I was thinking, we should probably get back to our routine. Working out and self-defense? Yeah, we haven't done either since we moved here. Yeah, good point. Both twice a week starting tomorrow? Yeah, I'd say start today, but you've got a date after school. Yeah, I don't know where we're going or when exactly I'd be back, better wait a day."

Pulling up to the school, we seemed to be the first ones there. Since it wasn't raining, we just parked in the student lot and walked to the administration building. Walking inside, we saw a woman at the front desk, looking as tired as Lenie.

She glanced up at the sound of the door and seemed to perk up, "Oh you must be the Swan twins: Selene and Isabella."

"Bella, and yes that's us."

"Oh, don't you two look adorable. Let me grab your paperwork." She stood up and shuffled around looking for our stuff.  _' You'd think she'd put it somewhere close by, knowing we would be here this morning. Yeah, but even staff want to leave fast on Fridays. True.'_

"Ah here it is. These are your schedules, and these you need signed by all your teachers and bring them back at the end of the day. Any questions?"

"No, thank you, we should be fine."

"All right, you two have a nice day."

"You too."

Heading outside, we compared schedules. It seemed that we only shared three classes: we both had English first thing in the morning, Spanish right before lunch, and Gym at the end of the day. I had Government and Trig after English and Biology after lunch. Lenie had Pre-Calc and Biology after English and Government after lunch.

  _' This is going to ruin our fun. Only for three classes. True we can still mess with people at lunch too. I wonder what classes we'll share with the Cullens? Alice and Edward are in our year, right? Yeah, but isn't your math class a higher year? Like my biology? Yeah, maybe we'll see the others. Only one way to find out.'_

Walking to building 3, we walk past the parking lot. Almost all the cars are older, which isn't surprising for a town like Forks. Ours was the newest, except for the Volvo across the lot and the Ducati next to it. 

_' You have to be kidding me. Is Jasper taking you on a date on a motorcycle?! Honestly, I hope so. You and I are speed junkies. And he can probably protect me from any accident. True. But he better not let Dad see you on that. He'd kill him, and us. If it is his, I'll let him know.'_

Once inside, we locate out classroom. Once inside we can feel all eyes on us. Luckily, the teacher just signs our slips and sends us to our seats with a list of books. Looking over the list, they're all classics.

_' We've read all of these, so this should be easy. Hopefully. It's too early for real thinking.'_

After class ended, we split up. I somehow ended up at the Government class early. After getting the slip signed, I ended up sitting next to a kid that introduced himself as Mike Newton. Looking at him, I could tell he was self-absorbed, and apparently was getting a crush on me. Ew. Trying to be polite, I listened to him chatter, and try to get to know me. I was willing to be friends, but not if he kept hitting on me.

My next class was Trig, my most hated class. Even worse, the teacher made me introduce myself in front of the whole class. "I'm Bella Swan, my sister and I just moved back here." Short and to the point. In this class, I sat next to a girl named Jessica. She was very chatty and seemed like a gossip. This wouldn't have been so annoying, except for the fact I try to avoid attention. Unfortunately, she was in my next class as well, and spent the whole walk to it telling me about our classmates.

Luckily, my sister managed to save me a seat so I could escape Jessica, at least for a few minutes.

 _' You look like you want to snap at that girl. Basically. She's a gossip, and most of the things she's saying aren't very nice. I know what you mean. If you're going to talk about people, do it to their face. Thankfully this should be an easy class too. My brain needs the break. Considering we already know Spanish, it should be.'_ 

The Spanish teacher also made us introduce ourselves, but we took advantage of that by switching seats when we sat down. It gives us the chance to mess with people, and giving me a break from Stanley is just a bonus.

"Why don't I walk you guys to lunch, you can sit with me." 

_' Should we tell her?  Hmm, no, let her think we forgot or something. Just stay quiet. A little payback for being so rude about everyone. Right, it isn't lying if we don't answer her. How can you expect to make friends that way.'_

Once we get to the cafeteria, we follow Jessica through the line, and she's _still_ gossiping. However, when we go to sit down, we don't stop at her table, we keep walking. Luckily, the Cullens are already sitting down and Emmett waves at us.

"Hey, wait, where are you going? I thought you were going to sit with me?"

"Oh sorry. We're going to go sit with my boyfriend and his family. We forgot that they'd be here, but they're waving us over."

As we walk over to the Cullens and sit down we can feel all eyes on us, yet again. My sister sat next to Jasper and I ended up between her and Alice.

Edward start chuckling, "You girls might have broken her. She furious that you left her there for us. And even more angry because she doesn't know which one of you has a boyfriend. Oh, and Happy Birthday girls."

The others smirked or laughed at that. As we started on our lunch, and the Cullens started to pretend to eat theirs, Jasper shifted closer to my sister and put his arm on the back of her chair.

"Thanks. She was rude, she kept telling us all the bad things about the other students. And I don't think we could've sat through her bad mouthing you all too. Although I'm going to pay for it the next time I have class with her. Which we both do today, she mentioned that she has gym with us later."

Groaning, "I forgot about gym. Speaking of, what should we do about that?"

Curious, Rosalie asks, "What do you mean?"

"Well Phoenix is really hot, and half the guys would hit on us when we actually participated. They got really pushy and creepy, especially since we were actually good at some sports. So, when we got to high school after switching districts, we _may_ have acted like complete klutzes. It was actually pretty fun, and everyone would avoid us like the plague during games.  But we have to decide if we should do that again, or put all our training and hard work to good use, and totally crush their small-town asses."

Emmett, laughing and grinning at us, "Now that I would pay to see. But if you're so good, how can you be convincing klutzes?"

"When we were younger, we were actual klutzes, would could trip over air like pros. But the Guards, understandably, found it really inconvenient, so we spent a lot of time learning to be more careful and graceful. The self-defense classes we took helped with that too. And those damned dance lessons. But if you want, we can show you one day."

"So, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know, Emmett. We'll see how many creeps are in our class and wing it. But we'll let you know what we chose."

Just then, the bell rang. Edward asked us where we were headed next. Apparently, I had biology with him and Jasper was in my sister's next class, so they walked us there.

"I wouldn't have guessed you'd get into advanced science."

"We both like reading a lot, and were in all AP classes in Phoenix, but didn't want to take too many here. We excel at different subjects and despise different ones. We decided that we'd each do one in a higher year, so that we're still challenged but don't bring too much attention to ourselves. Anything else we can read up on at home."

By then we reached the classroom. Edward introduced me to the teacher, and, because there was only one seat left, I sat next to him.

"Hopefully class won't be too boring with you here."

"I hope so." Biology was pretty easy, even with it being 'advanced'. Unfortunately, it ended quickly, which meant I was off to gym.

Meeting Lenie in the locker room, we both glance at the others in our class. 

_' We're stuck with Jessica and that Mike guy. And some of the others don't look so…gentlemanly.  Klutzes? Yeah, that seems like the best option. We work out anyway, if it gets too awful we could slowly get better. True. It just sucks that the uniforms show so much. Screw it, I''m wearing sweatpants all year. That should be fine, as long as it doesn't get too hot. We're just lucky that its cool enough for them to actually be part of the uniform.'_

Gym was a disaster, just like we wanted. We were playing volleyball, if you can call it playing. We managed to miss hitting the ball almost every time, and when we did hit it we made sure it went out of bounds. After 10 minutes, the others on our teams got fed up and basically kicked us out of the game.

Once the day ended, we walked out towards our car. It turned out that the motorcycle was Jasper's, as he was leaning against it. The remaining Cullen 'children' were over by the Volvo, looking on with amusement.

Holding out my arm,  _' Give me your backpack and go enjoy your date. Love you sis.'_

Getting in the car, I drive home to get some work done before she get back home.

* * *

_First Day of School_

_After Lunch_

Selene's POV

Walking to class with Jasper, I finally relax a little.

"All you alright?" he asked, concerned.

Sighing, "Yeah, just frustrated, I was hoping that this school would be different. Our last one some really awful people in it, and this one isn't much better. I understand that they're all still kids, but some of the things Stanley was saying was awful, even though she tried to play it off."

Nodding, "I understand, the jealousy and petty anger can get overwhelming at times. If I can't tune them out, I try and focus on some of the calmer and kinder students."

"I can see how that could help. I'm just trying to get acclimated so I don't end up hitting someone."

"Yes, that should be avoided. If it helps, you could focus on our date later."

Smiling, "Why focus on that now when I have you here. I'll save thinking about the date for gym."

"As long as it works. May I ask why you're taking an advanced government course?"

Whispering so humans don't over hear, "Part of it is the job, knowing how things work help find certain…facts. The other part is that it's interesting, I've always enjoyed learning about people. Despite my gift, they're mysteries, I don't understand them. I understand math and science perfectly, but humanity has always been Izy's strong point."

Jasper was going to reply, but class started and I needed to get that damned slip signed. After class ended, Jasper walked me to the gym, "Enjoy messing with people, I'll be waiting outside for you when schools over." With a smile and a kiss on my hand, he left me to change for class. Luckily Izy showed up a moment later. Once we decided on an action plan, gym passed quickly as I mostly focused on my impending date to distract from the little gossip on the other side of the net.

Soon class ended and we were heading outside. Seeing Jasper by his bike, I give my sister my school bag, leaving me with a small over-the-shoulder purse.

Walking up to him, I barely registered his siblings laughing at us. As he hands me a helmet I ask, "You going to tell me where we're going?"

With a smile, he straddles his bike and tells me, "Now that would ruin the surprise. Hop on and hold on tight."

I laugh, but follows his directions and soon we're driving off. Once we reach the highway, we speed up, but still follow the speed limit. As soon as I don't see any more cars I ask, "Think we can go a little faster?"

He laughs, but complies and I start laughing too. All too soon, we start to slow and Jasper pulls off the road and pulls the bike into the tree line. "You like speed, huh?"

"Hard not to. It's wicked fun, but I can only go so fast without risking injury. But I trust you, you do have a lot faster reflexes."

"Well, in that case, why don't I run us to our destination. May I pick you up?"

With a grin, "You may."

He smiles in return, lifts me bridal style, and then everything is a blur of green. I start laughing again and can feel his chest vibrate as he laughs too. He soon slows, puts me down, and we enter a small clearing by a river. On the grass a few feet away, lies a blanket with a small basket on top.

Curious, "A picnic?"

"Yes, I thought it be nice to have a quiet place to talk away from humans. Esme brought the food here for you while we left school. Do you like it?"

"It's perfect. Thank you." Walking over and sitting on the blanket, "Is there anything you don't want to talk about?"

Sitting down next to me, "As long as your comfortable doing so on our first date, I don't have a problem with it. I just want you to enjoy yourself."

Opening the basket there are two bottles of water, two sandwiches, and a cup of fruit. Grabbing the fruit, "I'm happy just being here with you, but we should probably use this time to talk about things we wouldn't want to in front of the others."

"You're probably right, it would be best to get the uncomfortable topics out of the way, so we can really enjoy ourselves. Was there anything specific you wanted to talk about?"

"Well, I'm a bit worried, you seemed really upset the other day when you found out I was working for the Volturi."

"I was, but mostly because it was partially my fault you met them. I was upset that you don't have a choice about being turned. And because of the things you had to see while working for them."

"Meeting them wasn't your fault. If anything, it was the vampires that bought me when I was young. If he hadn't exposed himself, I wouldn't have known about you or Carlisle. And I told you all yesterday. I'm okay with being turned. I know what it entails and what it means for me, but I still have some control over when it happens and who does it. Although, should I get fatally injured, I want to be turned, regardless of my age."

Surprised, "You do?"

"I don't want to die. While I'd prefer you change me, in an emergency anyone can. Of course, I still have a few years before anything needs to be done, and even the Volturi aren't stupid enough to turn me without your permission, as long as it happens, they don't really care who does it."

"Are you saying they're scared of me?"

"A little, but most of it is respect."

"Are you scared of me?

Raising an eyebrow, "Do I seem scared?"

"No, but you don't know everything. I've done horrible things."

"I know about the wars, but you aren't there anymore."

"You may know about the wars, but you can't know everything."

"You don't have to tell me if you're not ready."

"It's best if you know sooner rather than later." Looking away, "During the wars, I became overwhelmed by all the anger and hunger. I formed another personality, one that runs purely on the vampire instinct. One that only kills."

Saddened, "Are you afraid that he'd hurt me?"

Turning to look at me again, "No, at least not intentionally. But he isn't…"

"You're worried I'll be afraid of him, aren't you?"

"… yes."

Moving closer and grabbing his hand, "Jasper, he's a part of you, I may not have met him yet, but I'm not worried. We wouldn't be mates if we couldn't handle each other. Relationships are difficult, but we can work though things, that is how relationships work."

"You're right, we'll deal with it when the time comes. Let's move on to happier things."

"Want to hear about the time I helped convince half the guard to run around in rainbow tutus?"

Laughing, "This should be interesting."

We spent the next hour or so talking about random pranks we pulled or saw and just getting to know one another better. But I had to get home soon or Dad would probably lose it.

"I need to get home, but my Dad can't see me on a motorcycle or he'll kill both of us."

"Not a problem. We can ride to my house and switch to Edward's Volvo. Much more reasonable."

As first dates go, this one was pretty awesome.


	6. Unexpected Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Cullens and the Pack have a little chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series or The Covenant.  
> Chapter contains swearing.

' _Thoughts_ '

_' Selene's thought speech' _

_ 'Bella's thought speech' _

"Spoken words"

"Selene"

"Bella"

"Twin Speak"

* * *

_Previously…_

The twins have their first day of school and mess with the populace. Selene has her first date with Jasper.

* * *

Chapter 5

_September 24, 2004, Late Afternoon_

_Cullen Residence – Forks, WA_

Bella's POV

The past few weeks passed by with little excitement. We spent last weekend at the Res hanging with the Pack, while our dad when fishing with some of the Elders of the Tribe. We got into a routine of going to school, homework, then work or exercise. We decided we'd alternate weekends at home, with the Cullens, and with the Pack.

Emmett, Jasper, and Lenie are playing some action game on the flat screen. Edward and Carlisle are reading somewhere, while Esme is working in her studio. Rosalie and Alice are trying to convince me to go shopping with them tomorrow. "You guys just bought us a bunch of new clothes, why would I want to get more?"

Just then, my cell phone rings. Grabbing it and reading the screen, I get a little concerned, "Hello?"

" _Bella? We've all thought over what you said. Do you think you could set up a meeting with the Cullens for us?"_

Everyone in the house stops at this. And Carlisle comes into the living room, "We'd be willing to meet."

"Yeah, we're at their house now, would you like to talk to Carlisle?"

" _Might as well."_

Handing the phone to Carlisle, "It's our Uncle Billy."

I'm a bit disappointed that he agreed to talk to Carlisle, now I only know one side of the conversation, unlike all the vampires in the house.

"Mr. Black? Yes, we're willing to meet, just let us know when in where. Yes, that seems reasonable. We'll see you then. I'm not sure they'll agree to that, but I'll tell them. Alright. Goodbye." Turning to us and handing me my phone, "We agreed to meet in an hour at the Treaty line. Your Uncle thinks it's best if you two don't show up."

Snorting,"Yeah, we're not agreeing to that. We can see why he wouldn't want us there, but if we are, there's less chance of a fight breaking out."

"I figured you'd say as much."

Jasper turns to my sister, "I don't like the idea of you being there." After looking at her face, "But there's no way I'm going to convince you to stay away, is there."

With a raised brow,"Not a chance."

"Fine, but you girls should stand behind us. You'll be safer that way," Jasper reluctantly conceded.

"If it starts to look like a fight, then we will, but hiding us both right off the bat…It's only going to antagonize them. We both need to be visible. And we can throw up our shields before they reach us anyway. Not that they'll be aiming for us."

Carlisle, after thinking it over, "You're probably right. But we need to get going soon if the girls are coming. Bella, are you alright with Edward carrying you? He's the fastest and will get you out of there should things go wrong. Jasper, I'm assuming you'll be carrying Selene?"

"That's fine with me, as long as he doesn't mind."

Both Edward and Jasper nod, and we're slung over their backs like human backpacks. The next moment everything is blurring.

* * *

_A Quick Run Later…_

_Forest Near Forks, WA_

Selene's POV

It turned out that we weren't the first ones there. Izy and I were still laughing from the run as we were put down. Jasper was holding back a smile; this was a serious situation after all.

Looking across the river, we saw six huge-ass, growling wolves and behind them was Uncle Billy, Harry Clearwater, and Old Quil.

Edward states the obvious, "They're angry that we brought the girls." This causes Jasper to step in front of me, but I step sideways so I can still see what's going on.

Scowling, Uncle Billy says, "I'd appreciate it if you didn't read our thoughts."

"What do you expect Uncle, you have six people that can't talk. Can't have a conversation that way."

"I expected you girls to stay home. Instead I find you on vampires' backs laughing."

"We're hoping that our presence prevents a fight."

Carlisle stepped forward, "What is it you wanted to discuss?"

Billy sighed, "The girls. They've told us how your…family helped them when they were young. They also explained to us about their so-called employers. We also know that Selene has some connection with one of yours."

Carlisle nodded, "Yes, my son Jasper and she are mates." This had all the tribe members flinching. Wimps.

"Yes, that. The girls have been honorary members of the Tribe since birth. As such, we cannot prevent them from coming on our land, nor do we want to. But considering recent information, we believe that the Treaty needs to be renegotiated."

This confuses the Cullens and puts them on edge.

Frowning, Edward speaks out, "How so?"

"First of all, it has come to our attention that some of yours are technically not covered by the treaty. That changes now."

' _Shit, are they really going to make it so Jasper can't change me?  I don't know, but it looks like it.'_

"All of my children agreed to the follow the treaty before we moved back here." Carlisle stated.

"Be that as it may. They may not bite a human or the treaty is violated... With one exception."

_' No way.'_

"Considering their relationship, we've decided to look the other way should Selene be changed by her mate. But only Selene. Should one of you bite Bella, it is still a violation."

Deciding not to look a gift horse in the mouth, Jasper nods his head in respect, "Thank you."

I look over to my sister,  _' It's not a total win, but it's more than I would have expected. Yes, but this means if I get turned it has to be by someone else. Key word being if.'_

Nodding back, Billy continues, "Secondly, you may come to our land, but only if one of the girls are with you at all times and a member of the Pack is there. However, if you hunt on our land, the treaty is void."

Surprised, Carlisle agreed, "We understand." After a quick look toward his family, "We extend the same courtesy, but request that you not harm any vampires on our land without consulting us first. We get visitors from time to time, although we instruct them not to hunt in the area."

At this the wolves bristle, but the large black one, that we assume is Sam, turns and nods at the Elders behind him.

"As long as they follow the treaty while here, we agree." Harry declared.

Carlisle smiles, "Then we are agreed. If that as all, we need to be getting the girls back home."

Everyone agrees, and both parties slowly back up, unwilling to turn their backs on each other. Soon after, my sister and I were picked up and were carried back to the Cullen's house.

* * *

_Back at the Cullen Residence_

Outside POV

Walking into the house, Edward puts Bella down, but Jasper merely shifts Selene around and sits on one of the armchairs, her in his lap. Carlisle and Esme sit on the couch across from them, while Rose and Alice sit on the remaining couch, dragging Bella with them, Emmett standing behind them. Edward starts pacing, "Does someone want to explain what just happened?"

Emmett raises an eyebrow, "Shouldn't you know better than us? I'm still a little confused."

Alice hums for a moment before hesitantly saying, "I  _think_  the twins just got the wolves to change the treaty. Somehow."

"See that's what I don't understand. This pack was a lot more aggressive towards us than the last one we met. And we barely made the first treaty without a confrontation. How did you two convince them to not only let us on their land, but let one us change someone?"

The girls looked at each other, "Honestly Edward, we're not entirely sure. I mean, they were thinking better of you for a while, but then they nearly lost it after our birthday party. But we did yell at them a lot the next day. So technically, you could probably say that we guilt tripped them into it."

Smirking, Emmett looked them, "I don't believe that. You girls couldn't have scared them that much."

"I said guilt tripped not scared."

Carlisle stood, "Regardless of how it happened, it has. I'm just glad we can keep the peace. But you girls really should be heading home."

"You're right, it's getting pretty late."

"Why don't I drive you girls home, it's fairly dark out, and Selene and I have some things to discuss." Jasper explained.

"Sure, as long as we take our car."

* * *

Jasper's POV

Getting behind the wheel, Selene sat beside me, while her sister climbed in the back. Once the humans were buckled in, I set off towards their house.

"If this talk of yours is going to take long, you should probably sneak in. If our dad sees you, he'll kick you out."

"You're probably right."

"I'll open my bedroom window when I get downstairs. It should be big enough for you to get through."

Nodding, "I'll wait outside then."

The rest of the drive was spent in a comfortable silence. Bella was tired, but Selene was wide awake, but I couldn't tell if that was because she was a night owl, or from the anticipation she felt. Pulling up to their house, I quietly got out of the car, handed Bella her keys, and went to the side of the house to wait for Selene's window to open.

Once it did, I jumped down into her room. She was sitting on her bed in a pair of pajamas, her hair all wet. Seeing me, she scooted over and patted the bed next her. Once I sat down I pulled her close, resting my head on hers and breathing in her scent.

"What did you want to talk about?" She asked, grabbing one of my hands.

"A few things, but what  _did_  you and your sister do that got the wolves to allow me turning you?"

"They already knew we were mates, we just explained what that meant. And that I'd be turned regardless. I think they realized that I want you to be the one to do it, if you're comfortable with it, that is."

"Admittedly, I'm glad we won't be run out of town if I do. It wouldn't be for a while, but I'd prefer if I did it. I don't want to hurt you, but I don't think I could stand it if someone else did it."

"I figured as much, and honestly, you're almost the only one I trust not to change you mind and kill me instead."

"That's rather morbid. You don't trust the Volturi to do it?"

"I trust them all the least. I may get along with the Elders and some of the Guard, but I know what Aro is like. If he thought for a second that I wouldn't at least cooperate with him after I turned, he'd kill me. He knows that he can't use Chelsea's gift on me or Izy. He knows that I probably won't actively work for them once turned. But for Marcus' sake, I'll stay in touch. It doesn't help that I know they're hiding something from us. Despite what they say, I don't think Izy will be turned or killed. I just can't figure out why."

"You don't plan on working for them after? Before, it sounded like you would."

"I'll probably still keep an eye on the rest of the supernatural world, but that's more to protect us from possible threats. I won't be actively looking for people for the Volturi though."

"That does make me feel better. I'm not going to stop you from doing what you want, but I'd prefer neither of us were stuck under their thumbs." Noticing how tired she is getting, "You should probably get some sleep though, you're getting exhausted. I'll leave you to sleep."

As I try to stand, she grabs me, "Wait…do you think you could stay? At least until I fall asleep?"

Suddenly she scared and ashamed, I start to worry, "Are you okay?"

"It's my nightmares. They've been bad this week and I've had trouble sleeping. I was hoping, with you here, I could get a few hours of real rest."

"Alright, I'll stay." Wrapping her up under her blankets, I lie next to her and focus on keeping her dreams nightmare free. "Sweet dreams, darlin."

It's strangely peaceful watching her sleep, especially knowing I'm helping her. And it's not like there's anything else I need to do tonight.


	7. Weird Things Always Happen in October

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something surprising happens to the twins. They explain some things to the Cullens, and later visit the Pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series or The Covenant. 
> 
> Warning: mentions kidnapping, scars, and implies past abuse.

 

' _Thoughts_ '

_' Selene's thought speech' _

_' Bella's thought speech'_

"Spoken words"

"Selene"

"Bella"

"Twin Speak"

* * *

_Previously…_

The Pack and the Cullens have a chat. And Selene encourages Jasper to be a creep and watch her sleep.

* * *

Chapter 6

_October 1, 2004, Afternoon_

_Forks High School Parking Lot – Forks, WA_

No POV

The Cullen children were standing by Edward's Volvo while the Swan twins leaned against their VW Bug. Curious, Emmett asks the twins, "Are you guys coming over today? I was hoping you'd want to try the new video game we just got."

With a shrug Bella replies, "We could come by later, but we have to practice a bit first."

Curious, "What are you practicing, you don't even know the name of the game yet.'

"Not the game, Em. We started to learn self-defense a few years ago. Every few weeks we do a mock fight, we haven't since we moved here, so we decided we would today."

"Really?" Emmett replied with a laugh, "Now this I definitely gotta see. It's still pretty nice out, you could do it outside."

This lead to a silent conversation between the twins. The only indication they were communicating were the change in their facial expressions and the sudden smile on Alice's face.

"Eh, why not. We'll meet you guys there after we stop by our house."

Agreeing, they all get in their cars and drive off.

Half an hour later, Bella and Selene arrive at the Cullen's house, having changed into sweatpants and Armor Wear t-shirts. Walking around the large house, they find the other teens waiting from them on the back porch.

"Yeah! Let's do this." Emmett exclaimed, excited to see what the humans could do.

Rolling her eyes, Selene replies, "Who's us? You're just watching."

After warming up, the twins walked several feet from the house and faced each other. Suddenly, they pounced. The girls ran towards each other. Punches were being thrown and easily blocked. Bella slips. Selene takes advantage of this and moves to kick her. Bella managed to dodge and counter with a kick of her own. The two were moving in a violent dance. As Selene moves to grab her sister's hair, Bella grabs her arm and flips her, throwing her as she does.

As Selene roughly lands two feet away, Jasper runs to her side.

"Are you alright?" he asked, helping her to her feet.

Groaning, "Yeah, I'm okay, just a few bruises. Nice throw sis."

"Thanks. And that is why we try to do this outside. We really don't need one of us going through a window."

Emmett walks up to the girls. "It's too bad you're human, fighting you would be fun. Not that you'd win, I could probably throw you both into tress!"

This causes the girls to turn and glare at him. But he's suddenly thrown back as if punched in the gut by an invisible opponent.

As Rosalie rushes to check on her mate, Edward and Jasper look for the cause of the attack. Looking at the twins, they gasp.

Cautiously, Jasper moved in front of Selene. "Selene, Darlin', look at me."

She blinked, "What just happened? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I think you just threw Emmett."

"What? How?" She asked, confused.

"You were annoyed, your eyes turned black, and Emmett went flyin'."

"What do you mean her eyes were black? And how does that make Emmett move across the yard?"

By now everyone was staring at the couple.

"I'm not sure how it happened, but her eyes were as black as a hungry newborn," Jasper explained, "it can't be coincidence that Emmett was flung by a force even  _we_  can't see just when a human's eyes turn all strange."

Rosalie nodded, "Yeah, it's not like anyone else is around here."

"Wait, you think I'm what? Telekinetic? How?" Selene asked, trying not to panic.

Edward tilted his head, "Well, Jasper said you were annoyed, what were you thinking?"

"I wasn't that annoyed. But I was thinking that if I wasn't human I'd kick Emmett's ass, that he'd be the one thrown, especially if Izy and I were fighting together. You imagined it pretty well, but it would have been better with a spin."

"I guess I underestimated you, if you can punch me from 5 feet away," Emmett smiled, "Think you can do it again? It should be fun now that I know it's possible. Hey Bella, can you do it too?"

She shrugged. "Only one way to find out." She stood in front of Emmett and pictured him being pushed backwards and falling on his ass.

And nothing happened.

Bella glared in frustration and suddenly Emmett stumbled back.

"Wow, Jasper was right, your eyes turned black too."

"But it didn't work the way I wanted it too."

"We probably just need to practice. It seems we need emotions to get it work; the same thing happened when we first used our shields."

Jasper nodded, "Most gifts get better with practice, but it probably doesn't help that you're both tired right now."

"You're right. It took us awhile to hold our shield for more than a few seconds. But I don't understand why our eyes changed."

"Me either. I guess we have another thing to research."

Bella snorted, "What do you mean we?"

With that settled, everyone decided to move on with their day. The twins went to play video games with Emmett and Jasper as promised, with Rose watching and reading a few fashion magazines. Alice and Edward went for a run, possibly hunting as well.

* * *

_A short time later…_

Twins POV

We were playing different videos games with Emmett and Jasper when Esme walked in the room with two plates of food. We put down our controllers to eat. She had made us angel hair spaghetti with sauce and bread.

Picking up our plates, "Thanks Esme."

"You're welcome girls."

Emmett paused the game and turned to us, "I was wondering, how did you girls learn to fight like that?"

We glanced at each other. _' Why do we always have to explain when we have food? Cause they don't have to eat and want to know stuff. Not what I meant. I know. We'll just eat while the other talks, its fair that way. And we talk like that anyway.'_

"Well, it kind of started during our summers, after some of the guard members helped us lose our clumsiness during their visits. The next summer we started coming to Forks to spend time with our dad. We knew we would be walking to school that fall so we asked if he could teach us how to defend ourselves. He taught us enough to get away from someone, and continued to teach us every summer."

Emmett looked skeptical, "But didn't you only visit for a few weeks? That seems like a lot for a short time."

After a pause, "Technically, it wasn't just in the summer. That is when we made the best progress, but that's because Dad could correct us easier. Yeah, I'm not sure if we've told you all this, but the three of us have a mental link, have as long as we can remember. We usually keep it mostly closed, so that we can only send thoughts instead of receiving everything the others are thinking. Kinda necessary, especially when we got older. For a few years, we've only dealt with intentional things and vague feelings when their especially strong and we don't block them out beforehand. This way, we were able to set up times where he sent us certain moves and we showed him what we were doing through each other's eyes. Kinda trippy, but it works. Not that that was the only way we learned."

Emmett snorted, "You two share thoughts with your dad? And I thought living with Edward was bad. But how else did you learn.

Nodding, "Yeah, but at least we can block him out. During one of their visits, Felix and Demetri saw us practicing. Next thing we knew, we got a letter saying we were signed up for lessons at a local martial arts place and that they were already paid for. When we visited Volterra, they taught us a few moves to help us not get caught by different beings. We also learned some in case we did get caught. Most weren't usable at the time, but it doesn't hurt to start getting the muscle memory early. At that point, we had money to learn other styles, but they helped us find good teachers. We like to mix up what styles we practice though: keeps things fresh."

Rose walked over to us, "You shouldn't have had to learn so young."

"We know Rose, but by that point we already knew that there are some evil people in the world. I had already been kidnapped by then, I wanted to do something. We knew that something like that could happen again and by learning we had a chance to run. After all, it's easier to prevent something from happening, than getting revenge on someone that hurt us."

"That's true," Jasper said, "But I noticed you had trouble landing hits one each other."

"Yeah, but we've trained and fought each so long that we know what the other is going to do. Not to mention we know what the other is thinking at any given second. We don't screw up that often, so we have to make openings for the other to use, or we would never end any fight between us. The only way we'd stop at that point is if I use my shield."

"Your shield? There's a different between them?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah, while we both have a shield that protects our minds, the ones we project are different. Mine shields attacks that are mental, like Edward's or Jane's. Mine only shields physical things like punches and stuff."

Jasper nods to himself, "So you both have two shields?"

"Eh, technically. We aren't sure. We think that mine is one shield with two layers: one that stays with me and one that goes out. Even when your protected by mine, my mind is still closed. But with our connection, Dad and I can still reach her mind, but ours are still protected from others. But we can close it to each other or open our minds to others. So, we don't know if the shield around my mind is mine or Izy's. It's all confusing, we focus more on what they can and can't do than how they exist. We know how they are projected, and that's really all we can figure out safely."

"I can see that," Rosalie says, "for you it's strange enough that you can do it while human. You probably don't want to risk any accidents that could change that."

After that, we continued playing video games until we need to head back home.

* * *

_October 1, 2004, Evening_

_Unknown Location - Ipswich, MA  
_

No POV

Four teenage boys sit around a campfire, talking. One has black hair, one is blonde. The other two have brown hair, but one is longer than the other's.

Suddenly the black-haired one snaps his head up.

"What was that? Was that any of you."

"What are you talking about?" the blonde replies.

"It felt like someone was using the power."

"None of us did anything," the youngest states.

The one with the long hair nods, "Yeah, we would have seen something if one of us d-"

They all freeze.

The blonde swore, "I felt that one. What do you think it was?" he asked, looking at the black-haired boy.

"I don't know, but it felt like an awakening. We should probably tell the others, see if they felt it too."

The others nodded. They put out the fire and left to find their parents.

* * *

_October 16, 2004, Late Morning_

_First Beach, WA_

Bella's POV

It was a fairly sunny day, so the Cullens were staying away from humans. Jasper had mentioned that the guys were going to go on a hunting trip together, but that we could stop by later if we wanted to hang out with Alice, Rosalie, and Esme. We might do that later, but we decided to spend the day with the pack.

Spending a day at the beach is a bad thing, but it doesn't help that a few people from school had the same idea. Staring at the ocean, I can't help wishing it was warm enough to swim. But despite the decent air temp, the water was too cold for normal humans.

"Hey Bells," Jake startled me, "What are thinking about so hard?"

"Just wishing that I ran hot like you guys, the water looks enticing, but I'd freeze if I tried to swim."

He nods, "It may be too cold for you to swim but you guys could come with us next time we go cliff diving."

Lenie looks at me, "Izy, you would probably enjoy that. You should try and tell me how it goes."

"I'm sure Jake meant you could come too Selene," Embry says.

"Yeah, you've said that you're a bit of an adrenaline junkie. You'd love it," Jared adds.

She looked down, "Probably, but it sounds like I'd have to wear a bathing suit, and I don't really like doing that in public."

Sam walks over, "We wouldn't judge you, if that's what you're worried about. And we'd make sure you got out of the water safely."

I cleared my throat, "While we appreciate that, it's not really the problem."

They look confused.

"It's… I have a lot of scars. From what happened when I was kidnapped. And they're…in some awkward, yet visible places. It's why I usually cover up a lot, even in Phoenix."

Jake looked guilty, "I'm sorry for bring it up."

"It's alright Jake, you didn't know, I don't think I've actually told you what happened."

"No, Dad only told me that you were kidnapped and held for a month and that somehow, one of the Cullens saved you. I didn't want to know more back then, and later, with the whole pack telepathy thing, I never wanted to know more, in case you didn't want anyone to know. And don't feel like you have to tell us either."

"I'm glad that's all Uncle Billy told you. We were all so young, no one should have to deal with that. But I'm okay with all of you knowing now, I don't mind telling you. But I would prefer if Jasper and Rosalie were there when I did."

Sam coughed, "Whatever makes you comfortable, but tell us when you're ready, don't force yourself to do it now because we brought it up."

"He's right, take your time. Jasper isn't in town today anyway. We'll talk to him and Rosalie once the guys are back. Then we can figure out when and where to do this."

Looking at her,  _' I don't want you to push yourself. I know you can handle talking about it, but you said it yourself, the pack is full of huge guys.'_

She sighed, "Your right, we'll talk it over, and we probably shouldn't involve Dad. It's hard for him too, not to mention that we'll be around two different supernatural beings. Don't need him catching on to that."

Jake jumps up, "Well, let's do something fun, then we can have lunch. Anyone want to go mess with the other pale faces?"

Laughing, we all get up and walk to the other side of the beach where the kids from school were. Luckily, they were too intimidated with our company to bother us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we have another chapter full of dialog. With a quick peek at the other part of the crossover, more information to come, but gradually, then all at once. The super awkward conversation about Selene's kidnapping will happen in the next chapter or two. Which is good, but super sad. Warning will be posted in that chapter.


	8. Halloween Sleepover Extravaganza Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Halloween sleepover begins! Chapter is split into multiple parts (cause i got stuck on something).  
> Warnings: swearing, rape mention, pedophile mention, abuse, kidnapping. Warning will be given for that section of the chapter, enabling people to skip it. Basically, we get the first look at what happened to Selene when she was little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the Covenant.  
> It might be wise to go read Chapter 4 of the Outtakes before reading this chapter :) 
> 
> Warnings: swearing, rape mention, pedophile mention, abuse, kidnapping. Warning will be given for that section of the chapter, enabling people to skip it.  
> Look for these ~~ to skip.

' _Thoughts_ '

_' Selene's thought speech' _

_ 'Bella's thought speech' _

"Spoken words"

"Selene"

"Bella"

"Twin Speak"

* * *

_Previously…_

The girls learn they have a new ability while sparing. The Pack accidently bring up Selene's past.

* * *

Chapter 7

_October 29, 2004, After School_

_Cullen Residence - Forks, WA_

Selene's POV

Pulling up and parking in front of the Cullens' house, we get out, grab our bags, and head for the door. Alice is already holding it open, bouncing with excitement.

Squealing, "I'm so glad you to get to spend the weekend!"

"We are too Alice, but part of me can't believe Charlie is letting us. Yeah, it's pretty surprising, but it makes things a hell of a lot easier, especially with the pack visiting."

After letting us inside, Alice hugs Izy and then me.

Jasper walked over and I hugged him, hoping to help steal myself for the upcoming conversation.

"Apparently Charlie and Carlisle had a little chat, whatever they talked about put your father's worries to rest." Letting me go, "You know you don't have to do this Darlin', I'm sure the wolves will understand."

"I know that. But I need to do this. And once I'm done we have two days of fun and hi-jinks."

Chuckling, "Hijinks huh? Well let's get you two settled before our guests arrive. Esme set up some chairs and blankets outside for you girls. We thought it best to do this outside. Less chance of someone breaking the house."

Nodding, Izy and I follow Jasper and Alice to our guest rooms. They were on the second floor across the hall from each other and both had small bathrooms attached.

_' They sure went through a lot of effort for this, we could have shared a room. True, but they probably gave us separate ones so you could spend time with Jasper alone. Although I'm sure Carlisle told Dad that wouldn't happen. Probably, but still, we know they don't need beds, and I don't think these rooms were bedrooms the first time we visited. But they care about us and don't care about money. This isn't half as extravagant as the rooms we were given in Volterra.'_

I snorted, ain't that the truth. By the time we put our stuff away, we could see the wolves in the woods. They were probably turning back to their human forms. By the time we got outside all the Cullens were gathered and the Pack were stand feet away awkwardly. Esme had just put out a lot of food, which was fitting considering their guests.

Seeing the tension in everyone, Izy walked over to Jake.

"Hey Jake, guys. Why don't you sit down and grab some food? Esme is a wonderful cook."

To show them it was safe, she grabbed a plate of sandwiches and a cup of punch and plopped down in one of the chairs across from the bench.

I grabbed a plate for myself and sat down on the bench, which caused Rose and Jasper to sit on either side of me.

As we ate, we made small talk, trying to get the Pack to at least sit down and eat. As we did, Emmett moved to stand behind Rose. Esme and Edward moved inside, partially to make the wolves relax, but still close enough to help should something happen.

Once I was done eating, I pulled one of the blankets around me and leaned against Jasper. He wrapped an arm around me and Rose gently gabbed my right hand.

_~~Warning: about to occur now. You can skip to the next line like this. ~~_

Sighing, I look at my sister. 

_' We should block of the bond now, we don't need Dad rushing over here concerned. You're right, I just wish I could help you with this. You're here, as are Jasper and Rose, I'll be okay. Just focus on the wolves. Will do, best to keep them from phasing, or at least give the others warning when they're about to lose it.'_

"You know you don't have to do this right?"

"Jake. I swear, if one more person says that, I'm going to lose it."

He blushed, "Sorry, I just don't want to push you."

"I appreciate the thought, but I can make my own decisions. Even if they're bad ones."

I grab a bottle of water and took a deep breath.

"So you know that Izy and I lived in California for a while. When we were five, we went to a park one day. While we were playing in the sand box, Izy got a small cut, so she went to our mom, but I stayed to play, since she was only a few feet away. What I didn't know was that someone had been watching us, and he managed to grab me and bring me to his van while Mom was distracted. I had managed to call for Dad and Izy telepathically, but was knocked unconscious before I could tell them anything more that an image of the van and the guy.

"I woke up a few hours later, but I was chained to a bed in a small dark room. The man that kidnapped me walked in after a while, and told me that if followed the rules and did what I was told if I wanted to eat or ever leave. I had to be quite when I was alone, if I wasn't I wouldn't get food. I knew he was telling the truth, so I tried to stay as quite as possible."

I took another deep breath, and Rose squeezed my hand before letting go and grabbing Emmett's. The vampire's eyes were darkening in anger for me, but the pack was too focused on me to notice, thankfully.

"Over the next month, I was raped and tortured by more men than I could count. Some were worse than others. The first night my clothes had been ripped off, and I wasn't given any others, so I found it strange when someone came in and cleaned and dressed me."

This caused Emmett to walk to the far end of the yard and start breaking rocks and a tree. The wolves startled, but weren't moving, trying not to anger anyone more.

"Apparently, I had been sold. To a vampire of all things. I later learned that he was considered a criminal in his world, because he stupidly told all his victims what he was and what he planned to do to them. He was going to assault me like the others had, then kill me. I knew that I couldn't get away from him, so I did the only thing I could.

"I focused on my ability to see auras, and homed in on the bonds I shared with others. I grabbed on them and called for help, even though I knew it probably wouldn't help. Thankfully, the Cullens were in the area I was being held, and one of my bonds was with Jasper. He found me just in time, but the vamp that had me noticed he was coming and bit me. But Jasper managed to suck out the venom, and killed the other, before taking me to the hospital where Carlisle was working."

_~~Warning over. ~~_

Everyone was visibly sad and angry, but I was impressed that the wolves managed to stay human. But it was getting dark and I was getting cold.

Turning to Jasper, "Can we go inside now? It's cold."

"Of course," when he tries to stand, I don't move, so he picks me up.

The wolves all stand, and Izy hugs Jake.

"I think we should go now, but thank you for telling us."

"Yeah, it's getting late, but we'll come by the Res next weekend."

Sam nods to Jasper and me, and then the wolves back up towards the tree line, to transform and run back to their homes.

Izy follows us into the house,  _' You okay? As much as I can be. I'm going to talk to Jasper and Rose before bed. Why don't you go hang out with Alice and Edward? I'll be fine in the morning. All right, stay warm.'_

Before he goes to sit down, I look up at Jasper, "Can we just go to my room with Rose? I want to lay down."

"Of course, Darlin'"

Rose follows us to the guest room I'm using and Jasper sits back on the bed. I curl up around him and Rose sits down on my other side.

Rubbing my back, she quietly asks, "Are you alright?"

"For now, when I talk about it I'm okay, but a little while later it hits me, and I won't be. That's why I wanted to just come straight here. I know I'll start crying soon and I know you two understand more than the others."

"Is there anything you need?"

"Could you grab my pajamas? I should probably change while I can."

Sitting up, I grab my PJs from Rose and walk into the bathroom. After changing and using the facilities, I walk be to the bed and crawl under the blankets between the two vampires. Life is strange that way.

Jasper clears his throat, "I don't know if you know this, but when you were in the hospital, Emmett, Rose, and I tracked that vampire back to where you were held. We got that place shut down."

I look at them, surprised, "I didn't know that. Mom moved us not long after I left the hospital, and I didn't want to look into it at the time. I only learned about that vamp after I started working with the Volturi."

That did make me feel better, regardless how it happened, those monsters were stopped. It was a relief knowing that they didn't hurt anyone else, but I didn't want to know if they were killed or not. Although I wouldn't blame the Cullens if they did, I just want to put this all behind me. But then the emotions from my recollection hit me.

I tensed as the panic and fear hit me. Jasper hugs me to him, and his chest starts to rumble. I start crying and clutch his shirt, while Rose rubs my back trying to comfort me. After a few minutes, the tears start to slow and I all asleep, exhausted.

* * *

_The next morning…_

Selene's POV

I woke slowly, feeling groggy. Stretching, I realize that I'm a little cold and that the bed is a lot harder than expected. Opening my eyes, I see golden eyes. Blinking I sit up and notice that Jasper and Rosalie were still here.

"Whaa… did, did you two stay with me all night? You didn't have to."

Rose brushed my hair out of my face, "We know that, but it seemed to help you. We got up to change at one point and when we came back, you were having a nightmare."

I rubbed my face, "I'm not awake enough for this. I need food."

Chuckling, Jasper pulls me to my feet and guides me to the dining room. Izy was already sitting at the table eating pancakes.

"Hey sis, I asked Esme to make your favorite."

Looking closer at her plate, I notice the pancakes have chocolate chips. Esme put a plate and a glass of chocolate milk in front of me, before handing me a can of whipped cream. Coating my pancakes with a thick layer, I pick up my fork and eat a bite.

Moaning, "Esme, I love you. These are heavenly."

She just smiles and pats my back, but I can tell I embarrassed her a little. But it was true, the ratio of pancake to chocolate chips was perfect. I was enjoying them a little too much.

Izy just shakes her head, long used to my lack of caring in the morning and my love affair with food.

Emmett walks in and sits across from me. After watching for a few seconds, "Damn, you really love pancakes. It's a little creepy."

I give him a blank stare, "It's morning. I'm not fully awake, so I don't really care about anything but being not hungry. And breakfast is always better with chocolate."

Izy laughs, "She's more of a night owl than a morning person. She thinks something is wrong with me for being awake and functional before 9 am. It was hell getting her up early when we needed to be at school at 7. I'm lucky it starts at 8 here. Otherwise she might murder someone in our first class."

"At least I can function after sunset." At this, she gives me a dirty look. I smirk over my fork.

Emmett laughs, "You two are so weird. I love it."

This gives me ideas. Emmett stops laughing, "Woah, what's with the creepy smile?"

I look at my sister and, in Quileute, "You want to play a game?"

She replies in the same language, "What kind of game?"

Now Emmett looks put out, "Hey, no secret conversations. If you're going to have one, don't taunt us by doing it in a language we don't know."

Smirking again and continuing in Quileute, "We keep doing crazy things, see where Emmett draws the line between fun and scary. So, tell some crazy stories that may or may not be true? Time frame? Yeah, see how much we can freak him out, and only until we go home tomorrow."

She nods thoughtfully, "What if we include all the girls, make a game, but don't tell the boys until the weekend is over, or someone loses it?"

Thinking, I call Alice, Rose, and Esme over and Izy grabs her phone. The other guys follow them, curious as to what we're doing.

When the girls are around us, we go back to English, "Throw your shield around them."

Edward freezes because he can no longer hear those under it. "Oh, this is weird."

Knowing the shield is working, Izy and I decide to play our new game and include the other girls.

Alice pauses as she gets a vision. Coming back to the present, she squeals. "Oh my god, yes. This is going to be so much fun."

She then grabs Izy's phone and types out what we want to do, before showing Rose and Esme. They look it over then glance at us.

Rose shrugs, "Why not, should be fun."

At this point the guys are looking worried.

Alice nods, "It will be. Bella, how long can you keep this shield up?"

"It depends on how many people I'm covering and how far away they are. Three people a foot or two away would only be about three hours before I got too tired. One person the same distance is about eight or nine hours."

She nods, "Well, we all know how to hide certain thoughts from Edward, so Rose and Esme should be safe. The only problem is my visions. Since you're so close to me distance wise, it'd be hard to block out your decisions."

Smugly, "But Alice, didn't you notice, you didn't get the vision of this until we were under the shield. We can't do it long term, cause we'll probably forget, but it won't be too hard to not make those specific decisions until we're actually doing them."

"If you say so. But if that's the case, you can drop the shield Bella, then we can start playing."

Nodding, Izy drops her shield and I finish the last of my chocolate milk. Esme grabs our plates to wash them. Standing, I head back to my guest room to change and get ready for the day.


	9. Halloween Sleepover Extravaganza Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of the Halloween Sleepover. Had some writer's block, so it isn't as long as other chapters.

_Previously…_

The twins are staying at the Cullens for the weekend. After a rough night, they decide to play a game to mess with Emmett and the other boys.

* * *

Chapter 8

_October 30, 2004, After Breakfast_

_Cullen Residence - Forks, WA_

No POV

Emmett was cautious. He had called Selene and Bella weird while they were eating breakfast. Then they had a secret conversation in a language he didn't know, involves the other girls soon after. The other guys were curious, but not as worried as Emmett seemed to be. Edward hated that the girls were hiding something from him so well. Carlisle was mostly amused, and happy that his mate was spending time with the girls and having fun.

Jasper was conflicted. He knew his mate was planning something with the others, but didn't know if he should be worried, or glad that she was getting along so well with the rest of his 'family'. Just then he received a text message. Opening it, he saw that it was from Peter:

_Don't worry Major. She's just having some fun. Things will be strange, but no one will get hurt._

With that, Jasper decided to relax and watch his mate have fun. Although, he still hoped to figure out what the girls were planning. He knew it had something to do with Emmett calling them weird, but other than that, he was clueless.

The girls, on the other hand, were plotting. Rosalie was glad that Selene was smiling, even if it was at her mates expense. She knew no one would be hurt, and that Em would find this game funny when it was all over. Esme was of a similar mind. She knew that this game would be a good way to get to know her newest daughters better and for them to enjoy themselves. Alice was focusing on not seeing the twin's immediate future while also trying to hide anything she saw or thought of from Edward.

The twins had their minds open to each other. Trying to think of good memories to tell the others, while not deciding on any. But they did decide which not to do, enabling them to hide from Alice's sight.

Trying to salvage the situation, Emmett went over to Selene and Bella, "What language where you two speaking earlier anyway?"

"Quileute." They replied, knowing that he couldn't learn it, they didn't feel the need to lie.

He pouted, "Of course it had to be a language none of us could learn."

"That was kinda the point Em," Selene smirked.

"That's rude. And you're not going to tell me what you girls are planning either?"

The two shrugged, "Not until the weekend is over."

Emmett sighed, "I guess that's better than nothing."

"Speaking of languages," Carlisle started, walking closer to the twins, "How did you learn it? Do you know any others?"

"Well, we started learning it during our summers with our dad. But yes, we also know Latin, Italian, Greek, Spanish, French, Chinese, Japanese, Russian, German, Hindi, and Arabic. But we also know American Sign Language and are in the process of learning Romanian and Portuguese."

The vampires were impressed, few humans knew so many languages, especially at such a young age.

"That's quite the list. I'm impressed with you both, but how did you learn them all?"

"Thank you, Carlisle. You probably know that the earlier human start learning a language the easier it is. Most of the ones we know we started learning after we met you all. We started with Italian because we knew that all the guards that would check up on us in the future would know it. But once they found out we were learning, we asked them for other suggestions. With their help, we learned six languages, not including Quileute, before we visited Volterra. After that, we learned one language a year, with our eidetic memories, it's easier than it would be for a normal human."

During this conversation, Emmett slowly started to relax. "You've learned a lot from them."

Selene shrugged, "Yeah, well we like to learn, and Aro is trying to entice us into staying with him when we're turned. It makes getting things we want pretty easy. Like using Guard members for target practice. That was fun."

_' Why would we do that? Moving targets. Dad did teach us to shoot one summer and bullets don't hurt vampires at all.  Ah, fake story that is actually something we could do. Devious. I like it. Well, we did just tell them something true but slightly unbelievable since we're humans, and young. And we did spend a lot of time with Jane and Alec. She's pretty sadistic; while we wouldn't do half the things she's done, they make for good stories.'_

The vampires froze.

Carlisle looked concerned, "You… used the Guard as target practice?"

The twins shrugged, "How else were we supposed to practice on moving targets?"

"How did you… WHY did you?" Edward asked, confused?

"Our dad is a cop, and Forks has a large hunting community, we learned how to safely handle a gun a few years ago. But some of the things that could hurts us are a lot faster than a deer, we needed to practice with something faster. Vampire are and they're not going to be accidentally harmed in the process."

Emmett shook his head, "You girls are wild."

The rest of the day past in a similar manner to the girls other visits. Apart from the occasional crazy stories from the twins.

* * *

_That night…_

Bella and Selene were eating the dinner Esme made them when Alice walked into the room. Sitting across from the girls, she looked them over.

"What should we do tomorrow?"

"What do you mean Alice?"

Rollin her eyes, "It's Halloween! We need to do something fun!"

"Like what?"

"Well, I've already planned all the decorations, but we should all dress up!"

The twins glanced at each other.

"Alice, we're not going anywhere tomorrow, so we'll only dress up if the costumes are comfortable."

"But we'll gladly spend the day watching Halloween classics and horror movies. And continuing our game."

Alice frowns but thinks it over. "Alright, we can do that. It's still holiday fun, but more relaxing."

The girls finished their dinners and continued their game.

A few hours later, the twins went to sleep in their respective rooms, leaving the vampires to argue over what movies they'd watch the next day.

* * *

_The next morning…_

Alice woke the girls the next morning to dress them the way she wanted. She wanted them to wear stylish Halloween costumes, but Bella and Selene refused to wear the uncomfortable garments all day. So they compromised. They agreed on fleece-lined leggings and Halloween sweatshirts. Bella wore black leggings and an orange sweatshirt that had an 8-bit graveyard with a flying witch saying "What's Up Witches?" Selene wore orange leggings and a gray sweatshirt that read "If you can't fly with the big girls, stay off the broom."

After eating their breakfast, everyone filed into the living room to marathon Halloween movies. The girls only had time for 4 movies before they had to head home. It was decided that they would watch  _Hocus Pocus, Scream, Beetlejuice,_ and  _A Nightmare on Elm Street_.

The day was spent in good holiday spirit: laughing at bad movie effects, and (for the humans) eating way to much candy and junk food.

Sadly, the weekend was nearing its end and the Swan twins needed to head home. With their bags packed and in their car, they said their goodbyes to the Cullens, even though they'd see most of them the next day at school.

As they were leaving Emmett stopped them.

"What was the game you were planning yesterday. I haven't been able to figure it out?"

Bella smiled, "We thought we'd try to freak you out with all the things we've done that aren't normal for humans. It didn't work exactly how we planned but you were freaked out over a lot of it."

Scoffing, "That's what all that was about? I'll admit that some of those stories were unbelievable, but I don't see how that was supposed to bug me."

Selene smirked, "Oh it wasn't just the stories that were supposed to do that."

Confused, "What else was supposed to?"

"The fact that only half the stories were true."

With that the girls left laughing. Emmett finally processed what they meant and yelled, "Wait come back! Which ones were true!?"

The Cullen girls laughed, while the guys groaned, trying to figure out which stories were true.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment with constructive criticism and/or point out any grammar/spelling mistakes.


End file.
